A Double Christening
by vandevere
Summary: AU. Twins are born to Chuck and Sarah 3 years after Casey's Death.  Takes place after Chuck vs. the Alien Colonists


**A Double Christening**

It was the Summer of 2013, and John Casey had died three years ago. Sarah Walker had married Chuck Bartowski in 2011, and she had become pregnant, with twins, sometime in early Fall of 2012…

Now, in June 2013, the twins-a girl and a boy-were finally born. The girl had been names Eleanor Diane Bartowski, honoring both Chuck's Sister, Ellie, and his boss who had become a good friend; General Diane Beckman.

Eleanor Diane had come into the world rather more peacefully than was normal for newborns; looking at everything with a sort of wide-eyed wonder.

The boy made up for his sister's peaceful entry into the world. _He_ came into the world red-faced and squalling; and Chuck could only think how appropriate it would be to name him John Casey Bartowski; as he had promised a dying man three years ago…

"_When Sarah and I finally get to start our family, our first son will be John Casey Junior and you don't get to say __**no**__ to that…"_

He remembered how John Casey-dying, wrapped up in that warm sleeping bag-had smiled at Chuck's words.

Now, holding his squalling son's body in his hands, holding the tiny body close, he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"Welcome to the world," he murmured. "John Casey Bartowski"

* * *

><p>The Christening took place in early July, and all the family, including Jack Burton and General Diane Beckman, was there.<p>

Jack Burton was naturally quite taken with his grandchildren; although a little put out by the realization that he was now a _grandfather_…

Sarah was just so glad he had come for this. He had stayed away from the wedding, although he had made sure that Chuck-aka _Schnook_-knew he had his blessing, and he had sent a card on the occasion of John Casey's funeral because he understood that _Cop Face_ had become part of Sarah's family too.

Now he was holding little Eleanor Diane in his arms, crooning some sort of lullaby to her, and Sarah wondered if it was the same one he had used to sing to her when she was little…

General Diane Beckman was nearby, and-much to Sarah's surprise, she was crooning something to little John C. Bartowski; and Sarah could just barely hear the stern-faced general as she whispered to the baby boy…

"You're going to be a good boy," Beckman whispered to Little John. "And I know you'll grow up to be a protector of your country; just like your Mother, your Father, and your namesake. And I know _he_ would be proud of you too…"

John C. Bartowski stared up at Beckman with the blue eyes he had inherited from his Maternal Grandfather; then he reached out a chubby little fist and grabbed Beckman's nose.

That was when Sarah realized Beckman was crying…

"General? Ma'am?"

"It's all right Agent…Bartowski," Beckman looked down at Little John. "I was just thinking about…_him._"

"John," Sarah nodded. She missed him too. In spite of all that Chuck had learned about the Spy Business over the years, there were still things about the business that he didn't quite understand, things Casey knew, and things she could always talk to him about without worrying about being judged. He _had_ become a brother to her and Chuck; and now she found herself missing him more than anything…

Little John began to whimper so Beckman handed him back to his mother, and the little one settled down almost immediately. Sarah kissed the top of her son's head.

"He should have been here," she whispered. "He shouldn't have had to die like that…"

"Death is always a possibility in this business," the stern general was back, the tears wiped away. "John gave his life to make a better world for the rest of us."

"I know!" Sarah snapped. "But is it selfish of me to wish he had lived to meet his namesake?"

Beckman laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"If it is," she said. "It's a selfishness shared by me as well. Come; let's go back to your husband…"

So Sarah Bartowski and General Diane Beckman walked back into Casa Bartowski, joining the rest of the family…

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at this silent wall of Magnetite ore, some people were at work, drilling into the ore, taking samples of the ore. Some scientists had analyzed the samples; and they realized what those organic remnants within the ore meant.<p>

They had hit pay dirt! The organic remains were the only known sources of the genetic material belonging to a man that had died for more than just his country. He had died for the world, and the scientists in charge had high hopes of creating a clone from those samples. Of course this would take time. But, eventually they would succeed, and the Hidden Invaders would get the surprise of their lives…


End file.
